Stammi Vicino
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Victuuri Week 2017.
1. Firsts

**Yuuri:** Confessions

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

"I love you, Victor!" Yuuri said out those four magical words out loud for the first time after they had exchanged the rings earlier that day. They were lying on their beds - that they pushed as close to each other as they could – covered in sweat.

Until then, Victor was stroking Yuuri's hips, but his fingers stopped. He blinked twice in shock. He never would have thought that Yuuri would be that straightforward. He was usually shy and Victor was the one who stepped the bigger steps – until those rings of course. It seemed like Yuuri had developed in expressing his feelings during those 8 months they had spent together.

"Yuuri, what did you just-"

"Please, do not want me to repeat it!" Ah, here comes his beloved anxious Yuuri again! "It is too embarrassing," Yuuri whined, hiding his face into his hands. He could not believe what he had done. He did not plan it that way, damn it! To be honest, he did not plan it at all!

"My dear, sweet Yuuri! Confessing your feelings is never embarrassing," Victor cooed, hinting kisses every inch of Yuuri's hair that he could reach. Yuuri peeked through his fingers. His big brown eyes were full of disbelief. "I am serious, Baby," Victor said, feeling anime tears gathering his eyes.

"I have not wanted to say it out lound!" Seeing Victor's quite hurt expression, Yuuri wanted to hide his face again. Why did he say out everything in the worst scene?! "I wanted it to be special, just like you, Victor! Like… after I had won gold or over a bowl of Katsudon or-" Yuuri counted the situations on his fingers, when Victor's kiss stopped him.

"This was the best way of doing it," Victor reassured him after he had finished their kiss. "We do things when we feel they are needed to be done," he said creasing Yuuri's face. Victor smiled at him with his kindest smile. "I love you too, Yuuri!"


	2. Travelling

**Yuuri:** Long distance

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

Yuuri was walking towards his and Victor's shared apartment with Yurio by his side. Victor was abroad, because he skated at Skate America in the 2018 GP series, so Yuuri was at home all alone. Seeing how down he was, Yuri decided to move in with him until Victor would come back.

" _Now, Lilia is the head of the rink and she hates work which is made half-assed_ ," Yuri said when Yuuri asked him about his case of doing it.

"You are spacing out again!" Yuri growled to him with his usual grumpy expression.

"I am sorry, Yurio," Yuuri said, staring at the snow in front of himself. It was falling from the sky and it did not seem like to stop anytime soon.

"Stop it! It is fucking scary," Yuri sighed. He did not care about that stupid nickname anymore. It became a part of him just like the one his grandpa and his fans called him. Before Yuuri could open his mouth, Yuri waved with his hand. "I know, I know, you miss the Geezer." He looked aside, a little blush appearing on his face.

Yuuri knew what the other wanted to say. He knew that Yuri's real reason why he was moving in with him was to help him avoid depression. As an answer, he only rubbed Yuri's hair and jumped out of the way when a big snowball almost hit him on the head.

* * *

It was 8 PM – the exact time for Victor to log in to Skype. Both Yuuri and Yuri were lying on the bed, waiting for the call. When it finally happened, Yuuri pressed the green phone icon as fast as he could. On the screen Victors' face appeared, who greeted them with one of his heart-shaped smiles.

"My two beloved Yuuris~" he cooed to them. Yuuri saw as Yurio shivered next to him and had to cover his mouth with his hand. Seeing Yuri standing up, a little whine slipped through Victor's lips. "Yurio, stay~" Yuri groaned, but stayed anyway.

"Your short program was tolerable," the younger boy said, but Yuuri remembered the awe in his eyes while watching it on TV, so he had to cover his mouth again. When he felt the kick, he knew that Yuri realized the movement.

"Thank you! It is so kind of you Yuratchka!" Tears were gathering in Victor big blue eyes and both of the Yuuris rolled their eyes at the same time.

After that, a long period of speaking had started about how they were at home, how Victor felt himself during the even and a little bit of nostalgia about last years' GP series.

When they ended the call, Yuri looked at his temporary roommate. Katsudon was really sad. After every Skype call with Victor –whether because one of them was on a competition or something else – he was sadder than before it. He lifted up his hand and hugged Yuuri's shoulders awkwardly.

"Don't worry! He will be at home in no time."


End file.
